Star Trek Magazine
-''present'' | Issues = 138 (to date) | Editor = John Freeman Darryl Curtis Nick Jones Toby Weidmann Brian Robb Paul Simpson }} Star Trek Magazine - known as Star Trek Monthly until issue 110 - is a bi-monthly official magazine, featuring news, interviews and reviews covering all five live-action series, the animated series and the movies. First published on as a monthly title, the magazine began life in the UK, but soon expanded to Ireland and Australasia, with limited distribution in Europe. Early in its run, the magazine featured reprints of several DC Comics-produced comic strips, but this ended after issue 22. As of issue 113, the publication went to a bi-monthly release schedule, and increased its page count from 68 to 100. Before this change, various issues were special "bumper" releases (100 pages, costing £4.99, usually with a gift - typically a Titan-released Trek book) to commemorate a specific occasion, such as the 30th and 35th anniversaries, the end of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and others. A separate North American edition of the magazine came into being in , due in part to the loss of the Star Trek: Communicator magazine. Issue #1 of the run - bi-monthly like the UK edition - was released on . Numbering of the UK edition maintained its internal continuity, with the US #1 being relatively the same as UK issue 128. Later US editions returned to 68 pages in length, with the additional UK pages being inserted in the form of a supplement at the center of the magazine. This practise was quickly discontinued, and the various editions were standardized with issue 134. The magazine is now printed in the United States rather than the UK, meaning that US distribution now takes place some time before UK release. A special cover is available for specialist comic shops ordering via the Diamond Previews magazine. For issue 137 only, a new binding format and magazine size was introduced. The issue was perfect bound (instead of saddle-stitched), and measured 8 inches wide x 11 inches high (instead of 9 x 12). The following issue retained the size, but returned to saddle-stitching. With this issue, the UK edition lost its 100-page length, becoming 68 pages long. Recurring sections ;Hailing Frequencies :(as '''The Best of All Worlds', Issues 1-??) :News ;A Fistful of Data :Larry Nemecek answers fan questions. ;Replicator :(as '''From the Replicator', Issues 13-??) :Merchandising and other releases. Originally incorporated the following sections, which had been published as separate items until issue 13: ::;The Most Toys :::Merchandising. ::;In Review :::(as '''Read Out', Issues 1-34)'' :::Novel releases. ::;On Screen :::VHS and DVD releases. ;Communicator :(as '''Communications', Issues 1-34) :Readers' letters and Star Trek contact information. ;Endgame :Larry Nemecek offers a "last word" essay on current Trek topics; occasionally, guest columnists fill in. Issues Star Trek Monthly | 1-10 | 11-20 | 21-30 | 31-40 | 41-50 | 51-60 | 61-70 | 71-80 | 81-90 | 91-100 | 101-110 ''Star Trek Magazine'' | 111-120 | 121-130 | 131-140 External link *[http://www.titanmagazines.co.uk/app?service=external/Product&sp=l640&sp=Sen&sp=SUS US Star Trek Magazine] - Titan Magazines' official web page for the publication; displays details of the current issue plus information on how to subscribe Category:Magazines